


Blowjob

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster gives Richter a blowjob.  Not much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> It was written originally in 2nd person and sent into an Aster RPer on Tumblr as part of a "send me dirty things about my character" thing.

Richter's fingers run through the blond's hair, his breathing heaving and hot, soft moans and mewls escaping him as Aster kneels between his legs.  Aster can taste his skin as he runs his tongue along Richter's twitching erection, and takes the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip.  Aster suckles gently, and pulls back, teasing the shaft now and grazing his teeth gently along the sensitive skin.  Bringing his mouth back to the head, the blond pulls it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Richter's length inside, and Aster hears the readhead's breathing hitch as the tip presses against the back of his throat.

Aster adjusts his angle, relaxing, and pushes forwards, until Richter's completely buried in his throat, Aster's face brushing delicately against the half-elf's body.  The blond trembles, feeling a bit of discomfort as he tries to keep his gag reflex suppressed, and his mouth is a bit sore from how wide Richter is.  He's stretching Aster's mouth and throat as far as they can safely go, and the blond swallows around the mass in his mouth and throat.  Richter moans at the sensation, and Aster has to pull back to take a breath.  When he pushes forwards again, he remembers to run his tongue against Richter's shaft gently, and brings one hand up to massage Richter's balls.  The other hand Aster runs along his own neck, feeling Richter twitch inside him at the sensation as he rubs the half-elf's dick through his own throat.  The blond repeats this until the redhead moans his name loudly, and Aster shudders as he feels a splash of hot liquid spurt straight down his throat.


End file.
